A Vampire Brought to Life
by kikiohater74
Summary: Inuyasha was a cold hearted vampire with a hatred toward humans. But little did he know that one girl would change his life forever. Rated M for future lemons. IxK SxM RxS
1. Prologue

~**Prologue**

He walked through the dark alley, toward his next victim, "Please… don't," she screamed.

He only chuckled, "You're wasting your breath girl."

He grabbed her neck and started to feed on her blood.

When he was done, he left her alone in the cold alley.

Inuyasha was a cold hearted vampire with a hatred toward humans.

But little did he know that one girl would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1: A girl named Kagome

~**Chapter 1: A girl named Kagome**

She was walking home from the mall, after a tiring day of window shopping.

She was wearing a black sweater, with blue jeans, and Van sneakers.

It was starting to get dark, so she zipped up her sweater.

Kagome was like any other girl, until she met him.

She hadn't realized that someone was following her until she turned the corner.

Getting nervous, she walked faster.

He only sped up.

He loved a good chase before a meal.

She turned into a dark, clammy alley, hoping he wouldn't follow.

He chuckled, "I've got her now," he said under his breath.

Her heart sank as she noticed there was a dead end.

She got a better look at him when she turned around.

He had a long cloak, which covered most of his body.

His eyes were amber and shined in the moonlight.

He pushed her against the wall.

"Is the little girl lost?" he said in a low voice.

He licked her neck, "What do you want with me?" she cried as she grabbed his hand.

He gasped at this action.

He felt something strange as he gazed into her eyes.

His eyes were deep and dark.

He felt warm for the first time since..**she **left him.

Sensually she saw herself with him.

Her fear melted away and was replaced with sympathy.

"What is your name?" he asked softly.

"Kagome Higurashi and you?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he answered.

"You're a vampire, I thought they were just a myth?" she said breathlessly.

"We only come out at night and there's not many of us left," he murmured sadly.

He remembered what it was like to see so many of his kind roaming the Earth with him. It was like heaven to him.

"You only drink female blood?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Female blood is a lot sweeter and richer."

"It's getting late, I better get home."

Releasing her gently, he gazed.

He watched her gather her things.

"I'll escort you so that other vampires won't harm you," he said.

They walked out of the alley.

"_He's really cute," _she thought as she watched him.

He pondered so much about her.

"_Is she a priestess?"_ so many questions flooded his mind.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize when they reached the shrine.

"Thanks for walking with me," she said with a blush.

"You're welcome," he said.

His cheeks became warm and all his thoughts in his mind ceased.

She kissed his cheek.

He touched it.

For the first time it was warm.

Only a girl like her could make that happen.

He watched her run up the stairs and titled his head in curiosity.

He would have to talk to his father about the feelings he is encountering.

He walked all the way home, with a blush on his face.

_End chapter 1.. I hope you guys like it =3 plz reveiw_


	3. Chapter 2: A Vampire's Curiosity

~ **A Vampire's Curiosity and Kagome's Thoughts**

He kept walking after dropping her off.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He thought about the way her warm hand felt, her smooth skin, and the smell of her blood running through her veins.

He wanted her.

He hoped to see her again and could only wonder if she thought of him as much as he thought of her.

He made it home, which was a large 2 story mansion with 20 rooms and 5 bathrooms.

He walked into the house, noticing the fresh sent of flowers.

He searched silently for his father, first in the garden, then in the family room.

He eventually found him in his study, reading a newspaper.

"Father, I must ask you something," said the impatient vampire.

Inuyasha's father was a very powerful vampire.

He usually wore an all black suit with a red tie.

His eyes were of amber, mystery, and dominance; it could scare any human just like Inuyasha. The only difference was that Inuyasha couldn't do it to Kagome.

His father put down the paper and looked at him.

His eyes looked cold as stone.

"What is it my son?" he asked curiously.

"I followed a girl and cornered her on the hunting ground, as I were about to make her my meal. I couldn't bring myself to kill her.

She isn't like the others.

She grasped my hand and I felt warm for the first time," Inuyasha said breathlessly.

"Hmm," his father wondered.

"I didn't know what it meant so I wanted to ask you," said Inuyasha.

His father chuckled, "It's about time my son."

Inuyasha had a questioning look; he didn't understand what his father meant.

"It's about time? Wha?" he asked in confusion.

"I had the same feeling when I met your mother son," the wise vampire continued, "This means that this girl is destined to be your mate."

"My mate?" said a startled Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's about time you carried on the family legacy," his father said.

But they didn't notice some one slowly walking into the room.

"InuTaisho," cried out a female vampire.

"Inuyasha your home early, is something wrong?" she asked.

Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother and InuTaisho's mate.

Before she met him, she was a regular human.

She fell in love with InuTaisho and he soon transformed her into a vampiress.

She wore a black and blue dress that was stunning.

"I just wanted to ask dad about something," he said nervously.

"He has found his mate my love," InuTaisho said.

"How wonderful," Izayoi said.

"When will we meet her?" she asked hungrily .

"Soon, I just met her tonight mom," Inuyasha responded.

"I can't wait!" she said with joy.

That night when Inuyasha went to bed, all he dreamt about was Kagome.

When Kagome got home, she immediately jumped in the shower.

Her mother asked how her day was and what had taken her so long to get home.

Ms. Higurashi always worried about her daughter, even more so now.

She wore a green long sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and a white apron.

Her eyes were a rich navy blue color, just like Kagome.

"The mall was so crowded and the lines looked like I was in Disney," Kagome said to her mother.

Ms. Higurashi giggled, "Is that why you came so late dear?"

Kagome thought of Inuyasha, "Yeah," she lied.

She couldn't tell her mother about him, she'll only be even more anxious.

That night, when Kagome was on her bed, starred at the ceiling.

"_I wonder if he's thinking about me?"_ she questioned in her mind.

"_I really hope I see him again,"_ and with that last thought she drifted off to sleep.

_End of chapter 2.. I'll be updating a lot so.. look for new chapters_.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys… sorry I haven't posted any new chapters. I have chapter 4 all written up but I need to finish typing up chapter 3 ^^;

P.S: This year is my last year of highschool so it's real hard to update =3

~kikiohater


	5. Chapter 3: My Guardian Vampire

~ **My Guardian Vampire**

Kagome woke up as the sun hit her face, warming it.

She shifted in her bed as she tried to sit up.

"What a beautiful day," she said as she walked to open her curtains.

She gasped at the site of Inuyasha in the tree, next to her window.

She quickly opened the window, "What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I wanted to see you again," he answered with a blushed face.

"Get in here," Kagome pulled him inside her room.

He flew inside and fell on the floor.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked confused.

"If my mom sees you, I'll never hear the end of it," she said trying to catch her breath.

She looked at him curiously, "I thought vampires can't come out during the day?"

"I have a special amulet, that my father gave me, which enables me to go outside during the day," he explained.

"Oh," she said.

She starred into his eyes, which were full of guilt and sorrow.

"I wanted to see you again too, I was scared because I thought I wouldn't," Kagome said blushing.

He cupped her cheek with his cold hands.

"You don't have to be scared, I'll always be near you," he whispered softly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"My guardian vampire," she whispered back with a giggle.

When she hugged him, her mind drifted off to dreamland.

He hugged her back.

"She's so warm, her heartbeat feels soft against my chest," he thought.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from down the stairs.

"Ugh," Kagome thought.

"Wait here ok," she whispered.

He nodded and released her.

She walked to the door, "Dam, mom really has bad timing," she thought.

Kagome walked down the stairs to the kitchen,

"Yes mom," she answered.

"We are going to the grocery store, do you want to come with us?" her mother asked.

"I got lots of homework, and I need to study for an upcoming exam," Kagome responded.

"Ok dear," her mother said as she walked to the front door.

Sota and her grandfather were waiting in the car already.

"Yes!" Kagome mentally screamed.

"Hey," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped, "Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Your mother left?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"Good," he lowered his head to her neck and started to lick it.

"Inu….." she gasped.

She felt so warm.

He nipped at her neck.

Kagome moved her head to the side unknowingly.

"She's giving into me," he thought seductively.

He stopped and turned her around so that she would face him.

Her face was red and warm.

"You're beautiful when you blush," Inuyasha whispered.

He leaned down slowly.

Their lips inches apart, "Oh Kami," Kagome thought.

Her heart was pounding rapidly.

The door opened slightly as Sota ran inside, "Kagome," he called.

"NO!" she mentally cried.

Inuyasha ran up the stairs, while Kagome talked to Sota.

"Mom forgot her wallet, can you get it?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and walked up the stairs.

Her mother's room was down the hall and to left of Kagome's room.

She walked in and grabbed the wallet.

She made her way down the stairs and handed it to her brother.

"Thanks," he said and ran out the door.

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room.

She walked in and closed the door swiftly behind her.

"Sorry about that," she said to Inuyasha.

"It's ok, I was scared that he saw me," he answered nervously.

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now, where were we," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She blushed, "Here," she slowly leaned her face into his.

He leaned closer and was centimeters from her soft lips.

Finally, their lips touched.

Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_I feel like I'm in a dream,"_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha grabbed her waist tighter.

When their lips parted, they gazed into each other's eyes.

Kagome blushed, "Wow," was all she could say.

Inuyasha smiled, he loved the way her lips tasted.

"_I want more,"_ he thought.

He lowered his lips to her neck and started nibbling on it.

She nipped his neck in return.

Kagome heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"Mom's home," she said in a daze.

"Then I'll see you again tonight?" he asked.

She giggled, "It's a date,"Inuyasha was about to kiss her cheek when Kagome turned her head. Their lips met once again but this time it was filled with lust and passion.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

"Kagome, can you help me with the groceries,"

Ms. Higurashi cried.

Inuyasha separated from the kiss and whispered huskily into her ear, "We'll finish this tonight." He jumped out of the window and vanished.

Kagome dropped to the floor and felt her lips.

"_My first kiss was with a vampire,"_ she thought.

Then she remembered her mother had called her.

She got up and slowly walked down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 4: Tearful Decision

~ **Tearful Decision**

Her heart couldn't stop beating as she walked down the stairs.

_My heart feels like its flying" _she thought to herself.

Kagome helped her mother put away the groceries that were fresh on the kitchen counter.

"Did you get popcorn?" she asked while putting away the ice cream.

"Yes dear, the box should be in one of those bags," her mother answered.

Kagome searched through the plastic bags, "Found it!" she mentally cheered, _"I'll make some tonight... if __**he**__ comes,"_ she thought about it for a second_. _

"_I wonder if vampires like popcorn?" _she thought again.

"What's wrong," Ms. Higurashi asked with worry.

"It's nothing mom, really," she lied "It's just so frustrating."

Kagome hated lying to her mother, "Oh ok," her mom answered.

Ms. Higurashi knew something was wrong but she didn't want to push the issue.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"_Huh?"_ she thought _"Who could that be?" _She opened the door, and standing at there was a handsome young man.

His soft black hair shined when the sun hit it, his skin was tan, and dark brown eyes that could charm any girl.

"KOGA!" Kagome screamed as she ran to hug him.

"It's been a while huh Kags," Kagome giggled "My old nickname that you gave me, you remembered."

"How can I forget?" he laughed.

"Where have you been?" she asked with eager eyes.

"I've been looking for a job," he answered.

"Cool, let's talk more inside," Kagome grabbed him by the arm and pulled Koga inside.

"Hello Koga, it's nice to see you again," Ms. Higurashi said.

"We're going to catch up," Kagome pulled him to her room.

"Where do you work?" she asked setting up a seat for him.

Koga was drooling when she bent over, "Uh… it's a business job," he said nervously.

"I haven't gotten a job yet," Kagome got up and sat on her bed.

Koga couldn't stop starring at her, even though they were childhood friends, he has always been in love with her.

"Why don't you become a secretary?" he asked.

"You think I would be good at that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yup and there's an opening at my job," Koga answered.

"Who will I be working for?" she asked slyly, knowing it was going to be him.

"Well, I … n-need a secretary and if wouldn't mind, it'll be wonderful to have you," Koga answered.

"Sure," she got up and whispered in his ear, "You better not try anything."

Her hot breath against his ear was too much for him; he turned and kissed her softly on her lips. Kagome gasped and moved back after his action.

"Kagome, I… I can't help it, you're so beautiful," his face fell.

"I've love you ever since we were kids," he finally told her.

"Koga," she said barely in a whisper.

Her hands touched her soft lips, "Koga, I don't know what to say," he got up and went close to her.

He grabbed her hands and bent down on one knee, "Say yes," he pulled out a ring box with a huge diamond ring in it.

Kagome's eyes widened, she almost fainted.

"I want to be with you forever," Koga pleaded.

Kagome was crying, all she did was cry.

She was being torn in two directions.

Who was she going to chose, Inuyasha or Koga?

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the late updates. I've gotten chapter 5 all written up but I still need to type it….. R&R!


	7. Updates

Updates: 01/18/11

Hey guys! No I'm not dead or finished writing this story. I've made some changes that will help clear up the story. Hopefully now it's easier to read. I'm in college now and I have a part time job so please be patient. All the chapters I wrote so far seem to have disappeared in my room. I'm looking hard so don't worry I shall find the missing chapters. Thanks for reading.

Kiki loves you 3


End file.
